Secrets
by ApocalypticAndrea
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke had a dark secret when they transferred to Konoha high school and became neighbors to a manipulative sexy blonde, Ino Yamanaka. Itachi soon finds himself getting attracted to Ino and her strange life style that puts him on edge when he gets near her, but he and Sasuke came to Konoha for one reason; to get revenge on a gang leader for the murder of their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Tall, and slender, long legs, very pale creamy skin, long blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes. She looked like sex on legs, from her non-caring expression and cold dark stare that could make anyone freeze just with one glance to her perfect sizeable bust, and drop dead curves. He had been watching her for a few days, since he first moved to her town. She was _sexy_, drop dead sexy. He didn't know her name, he still hadn't talked to her. Every now and then she would catch him looking her way and she wouldn't ignore him, she would smile and give him a small wave. There was one thing about her though; she loved to sneak out at night, party, and do drugs. Her facial expression described her personality. He don't know what attracted him so much to her, especially to someone _like _her; but he needed to make her his...

He walked onto the school grounds and took in his surroundings. It wasn't that big, well compared to his old school it wasn't big. His eyes scanned the outside of the school, until he finally spotted her long blonde hair, she was standing by a tree with her normal group of friends that he always saw at her house. He took in a deep breath and continued to walk inside the school, he got stares from everyone he passed by. Whispers arose from them, the girls cooed and giggled when he would look at them, some would even blush. He smirked, loving all the expressions he got from everyone around him.

"Hello, I'm Itachi Uchiha." He walked into the office, two female students were lounging on some chairs in the office, chatting with the two secretaries. The girls jaw hung open when they noticed him walk in, tall and tan, dark eyes and dark hair that was pushed back into a low ponytail and bangs that framed the sides of his face perfectly. "And this is my younger brother Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked in a few seconds later, was just as drop dead sexy as Itachi. Fair skin, onyx eyes just like his older brother, his hair was black and spiked from the back while his bangs hung over his eyes but not covering them completely.

"You're the _new guys_?" One of the girls asked and Itachi nodded at her with a smile. She turned to the other girl and mouth 'wow' to her, the girl giggled and nodded her head.

"If you need any help finding any of you classes, you can always ask me or my friend here, we wouldn't mind to help you." The other spoke.

"I would appreciate that, thank you, both of you." Itachi wouldn't have doubted it if they both melt inside when he gave them a warm caring smile.

_SASUKE_

After he got his class schedule he wondered the hallways of the school, checking where all his classes were so he didn't have to ask anyone for help. It was a pride thing with him, he could do everything on his own, and he didn't need help. He peeked into his first period class, it was small, ten people tops but it was the morning; who's going to come early? He handed the teacher his schedule to sign and then took his seat in the front of the class.

He could feel the stares of the students behind him, burning into his back. Just when he thought they were finally going to let him be, a girl with medium length pink hair and bright green eyes sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm Sakura." She introduced herself.

"I'm Sasuke," He sighed out with boredom. "It's very nice to meet you Sakura." He gave her a fake smile.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman, I'm impressed. We don't have very many guys like _you _here."

"Really now?" He looked around the class room and all the guys looked bored or were trying to flirt with some other girls. "I can tell." He tried to keep his response short so maybe she would get bored of him and leave him alone.

"Yeah, so it's really a prize when a very handsome looking gentleman moves here." He nodded his head in response. This girl was never going to stop talking to him; of course if he wasn't such a '_gentleman'_ he would have just stopped paying attention to her. Well actually he did but he didn't show it to her. He was in thought about how just saying hello to her made him such a gentleman?

The girl was in deep conversation about, he didn't even know what, when someone suddenly busted through the door, making a lot of noise. Sasuke heard the girl next to him 'tch' when the students disrupted her conversation with him.

"Gooood Morning, _Deadwood High_!" One of the students yelled out. The other one groaned with their loud friend's greeting to everyone. It was two boys, both of same height and same light skin color. The loudest one had shaggy, spikey brown hair and brown eyes, the other one had brown hair that was pulled back and small tired dark eyes. "How is everyone doing this fine morning?" The brown haired guy said sarcastically.

"Well, it's nice of _both _of you to finally join us." The teacher spoke. "Now take your seats."

"Awe, come on, it's not like we ever miss anything in here anyways." The brown haired one spoke again, his tone was eager. "Am I not right, Shikamaru?" He turned to his friend and nudged his shoulder. Shikamaru rubbed the bridge on his nose and shook his head with a sigh mumbling 'troublesome' under his breath.

"I don't see how you can be so loud in the morning, we got like _four _hours of sleep last night because of Ino." He walked to his seat, noticing Sasuke when he walked by. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Shikamaru broke it away.

"Exactly! That's why I'm so awake right now!"

"Kiba, sit down now. No one is really in the mood to hear you yelling all period." The girl Sakura spoke, scowling at him. Kiba paid no attention to her, but Sasuke caught his eye.

"Hey buddy," He walked up to him and stood by the desk. "Is she giving you any trouble? Because if you want I can tell her to fuck off, you do look a little bored being next to her." He laughed and Sakura punched his arm as hard as she could.

"FYI Kiba, we were having a very interesting conversation before you bragged in like a manic." Kiba looked down at Sasuke to see if see was actually telling the truth. He shook his head slightly so he wouldn't hurt Sakura's feelings. Just look on his face made Kiba chuckle.

"Wait, you look really familiar. Have you always been going to school here?"

"No, he just moved here today." Sakura answered for him, causing Kiba to give her a look of displease.

"Actually, I just started school today, I've been in this town for a few weeks. I'm Sasuke Uchiha," He held out his hand, Kiba blinked before giving him a hand shake.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and that gloomy guy over there, he's Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke faked smile at both of them. "Don't let his laziness fool you, he's genius." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed before falling back to sleep. "Say Sasuke since you just moved here, you have no friends yet, right?" Kiba continued before he even let Sasuke answer him. "How about you hang out with us at lunch today? You seem like a really cool guy." On the outside Sasuke kept a cool and calm posture but inside he just wanted to strangle everyone around him. He would have never accepted Kiba's request to sit with them at lunch, he could make it around on his own he didn't need help from anyone; but he was there for one thing and one thing only and he had to keep his mind on that target or Itachi would blow up on him for not focusing.

Sasuke sighed inwardly before answering him. It couldn't be that bad, besides hopefully it would be just for this one day, _hopefully_. The bell rang and Sakura followed Sasuke out like a lost little puppy, he found it annoying, more annoying than anything but yet, he found himself somewhat attracted to her in some strange way.

_ITACHI_

He walked the empty hallways trying to find his next class, he was lost and no one was around. He finally managed to find his class on the other end of the hall, he started but make a double take out the window. Long blonde hair caught his attention, there she was the girl next door. She wasn't alone, around her were three other people. A girl with bright pink hair, a boy with bright spikey blonde hair and another boy with shaggy spiky brown hair. Itachi watched as the brown haired boy flirted with her and her flirting back. He had seen them all before at _her_ house, partying or making trouble.

She had a cigarette in her lips, taking a drag and then blew it in the other boys face. He smirked at her and snatched her cigarette away from her taking a drag for himself before letting it fall from his fingers to the ground and stepping on it. She angrily but playfully slapped his arm and he blew out his smoke to her face and she punched his arm. The small group laughed before they all went their separate ways, Itachi saw her walking back inside the building, so he started his way back to the class room.

He walked in right in the middle of the teacher yelling at some of the students. It got awkward with all eyes suddenly on him and the teachers voice got softer when she saw him.

"Who are you?" She barked not completely meaning to. "Are you the new guy?" Itachi nodded his head and then handed her his schedule. "Hm, Itachi Uchiha? You seem like a quiet guy, I hope that doesn't change throughout the rest of the year." She signed the paper and then handed it back to him with a smile, more like a seductive grin. "Go ahead and take a seat anywhere you'd like." She said between her smirk.

Itachi took the first empty seat he saw, not wanting to make a big deal about it. Just when he sat down the door opened and closed quietly. The teacher looked towards the door and sighed while pinched her bridge on her nose. She walked towards the door and started talking quietly with whoever walked in. Itachi saw a small amount of blond hair in the teacher's hands and he started to wonder who was really there.

"I don't get how you managed to get gum in your hair so early in the morning." She sighed out walking over to her desk, pulling on the blonde strands in her hand. Itachi's eyebrow rose when he saw _her_ walking with the teacher towards her desk.

"It was Kiba that ass thought it would be funny to _pretend _to put it in my hair but I moved to quickly and my hair had gotten caught to in." Her bright blue eyes looked tired as they searched the room as if she was trying to find something. Her eyes finally met his onyx ones, they held on to each other's eyes for a few seconds. Her eyebrow rose and she looked away ignoring him to see if the teacher finally got the gum out of her hair. "If you have to cut it out, go ahead." She said with slight disappointment in her tone. Her eyes glanced back to Itachi, who was now looking elsewhere. "Hey Anko, who's the new guys?" She asked in a whisper, glancing back and forth from her to Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha, I think. He's a handsome one, I think he's a senior." Anko whispered in her ear. "Oh what I would do to be a teenager again." She said, staring dreamily at Itachi.

"Anko that is very disbursing!" Ino laughed and took back her hair from Anko's hands and let out a relived sigh. "Oh, good. You didn't cut it, which would make my hair look weird!"

"Whatever, go take your seat." Anko pushed her towards her seat and walked back to her desk. Ino turned and blinked a few times realizing that Itachi was in her seat, the only seat that was closest to the window. But she didn't fuse about it, instead she sat down on the desk next to him. From the corner of her eyes she could see Itachi watching her sit down, she turned to him and smiled.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," She said quietly to him, trying to get his attention back to her. He looked at her surprised with how close she had gotten to him. "And you're Itachi Uchiha, ne?"

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Yamanaka." Ino crinkled her nose.

"Just call me Ino, there's no need to try and act like a gentleman with me." Itachi rose his eyebrow at her words. She thought he was putting up an act? "Anyways, you moved next to me right? I always see you outside." She giggled cutely. "I know you've seen me too." He nodded not trying to hide the fact that she _did _indeed catch him staring at her. "Hm, you're the quiet type, huh? Or are you _'too cool'_ to be seen talking to me?" She teased him slightly but Itachi didn't budge.

Itachi tried not to look her way. She was even more beautiful close up, her bright eyes looked more alive now that she was talking to him than when she walked in. The way she wore her school uniform was to revealing for his sake and every other guy in the school. She had a seductive look in her eyes and in the way she was smiling at him. She was a tease he could tell that much from just looking at her and she was proud of it too, he could tell just by the way she was holding herself up.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sex on legs."_ Itachi thought to himself as he watched her walk around the classroom bored out of her mind. It was only fourth period and she was already wanting to leave, no matter what Itachi just couldn't get away from her, she was everywhere he was. But her bright eyes started to dim down and look tired once again.

"I need to leave," She sat down and started thinking to herself. She was coming up with an idea on how she was going to leave the school, or just get out from being locked in a classroom for an hour. She let out a soft groan and placed her head on the desk. "I need to _leave_." She repeated herself again. "Hey," She turned to Itachi who was mindlessly looking out the window. "HEY," She said louder, finally getting his attention. "What lunch do you have, A or B lunch?" He shrugged and pulled out his schedule from his pocket and then handed it to her. "You have no fifth period, you lucky son of a gun!" She slid his schedule back on the desk, but kept her hand resting on top of it. Her head was still on the desk and she looked like she had been lost in a daze. Itachi took this time to admire her beauty once more, she was breathtaking to him.

The bell rang, snapping her out of her daze. She quickly got up and stretched, waiting for Itachi to get up as well. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and down the hall, getting looks from the people around them. Ino had drug him outside to the back of the school and then sat down resting her back on a tree.

"My friends will be here in a minutes, we all have 'A' lunch. Man you're so lucky to not have a fifth period!" Ino closed her eyes and laughed. "It's not like I ever go to class anyways."

"Hey, Ino!" A female voice called out. Ino waved towards the girl. Itachi looked and it was the girl he saw Ino with outside, the one with pink hair. She quickened her pace towards them and sat down next to Ino. She stared at Itachi, like if she was waiting for him to say something. "You look _really_ familiar." She said with her eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, Sakura this is Itachi, Itachi this is my best friend Sakura." Her tone was cheery but with a small hint on annoyance was hidden it in or more like she was coping Sakura's cheering tone in her voice.

"Nice to meet you Itachi. But you do look really familiar."

"You must have met my younger brother, Sasuke. We do look alike." Ino's tired eyes sprung open when she heard Itachi say he had a younger brother. "He's in the same grade as you two."

"Oh, you guys do look alike! I see the resemblance a lot." Sakura mentioned, while opening up her bento. She pulled out two pairs of chop sticks from her bag and handed Ino one of the pairs.

"Itachi?" A voice sneaked up on them. He turned back and two boys standing behind him.

"Wow, I _never _thought I would have ever see you again." A sliver haired man pulled Itachi into him for a hug.

"Hidan? Sasori?" Itachi asked when the sliver haired man let him go.

"Where have you been?" A short man with red hair asked.

"Yeah you fucker, where have you been? Still doing _'those things'_." The silver haired man asked with a wink.

"Itachi, you know these guys?" Ino asked, getting up from the floor.

"Hm, they were my friends back in my first and second year of high school before I moved." He told her. "Hidan, where's everyone else at?"

"Shit, I don't even know right now." He answered him and then rubbed the back of his head. "But I and short stuff are here, so that's all that matters." Itachi looked down at the red haired man, Sasori and he was shooting daggers at Hidan from his stare.

"So you have come to school here before?" Ino asked him. She was standing next to him and he looked down at her, completely missing her eyes and looking at her cleavage but mistake. He quickly looked away and rubbed his eyes, trying to erase that picture out of his head.

"No, I've never been here before." He told her with a shake from head.

"I've told you this before sweets. I'm not from here, remember? We all moved her last year?" Hidan threw his arm around Ino's shoulder, bending down to meet her face. Itachi watched them with curious eyes. Hidan's face was close to Ino's and she didn't budge. A smirk appeared on Ino's lips and then pushed Hidan off of her. "Don't be like that sugar." Hidan grabbed her, picking her up like a princess.

"Put me down Hidan." Ino demanded but he didn't listen. Instead he spun her around until he, himself got dizzy and almost fell over. Itachi heard Sasori groan as he watched the two, like if this was a daily routine. "Piss off Hidan." Ino struggled her way out of Hidan's arms and onto the ground. She stumbled from being dizzy but Itachi caught her. She told him thank you and then sat down at her original spot, resting her back against the tree again.

"So Itachi, tell me; how do you know the _'Princess'_ over there?" Hidan asked him.

"He lives on my block." Ino answered for him.

"No shit? I've been to her house countless times and I never once saw you around there." Yeah, well he had never seen Hidan over there neither. Itachi looked over Hidan's shoulder and saw Sasuke walking their direction.

"Hey, Hidan, Sasori will you come with me for a second?" Itachi asked, still looking at Sasuke.

_INO_

Ino watched as the three boys walked away towards Kiba, Shikamaru and another boy walking with them. She squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at him. He must have been the Sasuke guy, Itachi's younger brother. Oh boy and he handsome, just like Itachi. She bit on her bottom lip, she needed to get to _know _them both. But before she could even talk to Sasuke, Itachi dragged him away.

"_Selfish older brothers, but he's sexy so it's alright." _Ino shook the thought from her head when Kiba sat down next to her. She greeted him with a warm smile and he returned it to her.

"What were you thinking about? I hadn't seen that expression on your face in a _really _long time. It must be something dirty." Kiba winked and nudged her shoulder. Ino rolled her eyes with a slight blush on her face.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Ino asked, trying to change the topic. She noticed Itachi, Sasori and Hidan walking back with Sasuke. "My parents are gone again, so I have the whole place to myself!" She excitedly told him. Kiba grinned already knowing what Ino wanted from him and of course he was going to give it to her.

"I'll be with _you_ tonight?" Ino glanced over to Itachi, his eyes were on her and Kiba. He must have heard their small conversation when he was making his way because she could see a small hint of jealously in his eyes, his face though showed no expression. He had a crush on her, it was way too obvious for someone like Ino. She loved teasing guys, she got off on the fact that they get jealous or embarrassed because of _her._

Ino touched Kiba's arm and nodded her head, smiling seductively at him. From the corner of her eyes see saw Itachi quickly look away from them. She then lent her attention to Itachi's little brother, his eyes had glanced over to her at the same time as she looked at and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've quite met yet," Ino stood up and walked towards Sasuke, extending out her hand to him. "I'm Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke didn't give her any expression at first but then took her hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled her signature seductive grin. "So, you're the beautiful blonde that lives next door?"

"That's right, I've seen your brother outside a lot never you though. But I would be so busy all the time that I never had the time to go over and introduce myself."

"Well, I'm glad I finally got the chance to actually meet you." He smile was crooked but it made Ino melt on the inside. She could tell she was getting a rise from his older brother too. Itachi was trying so desperately not to look at them.

"Ino, come on." Sakura pulled her away from Sasuke. "Let's go." She told her. Ino nodded and walked off without saying goodbye to anyone. Actually, she never really said goodbye to anyone. Ino had this thing, she believed that when people said goodbye it met they were never going to come back, so she never used it. Of course it did annoy some people but they would soon realize why she never did and they would get over it. "Gosh, don't you think that both of them are _SO_ handsome?" Sakura hung onto Ino's arm as they walked away. "Did you see how Itachi was getting jealous when you were flirting with Kiba and his own brother?"

"Yeah, it was cute." Ino giggled. "I wouldn't mind have him over all the time."

"You're so bad, I love it!" Sakura squealed. "Anyways, you _do _have some, right?" Sakura made a gesture and Ino nodded her head.

"I always do Sakura, you should know me by now!" Ino pulled out a small baggy from her shirt. Sakura's eyes lit up when she saw it and her smile grew wide. "Lines or bumps?" Ino asked as they turned the corner.

"Whatever I don't even care, only as long as I get some!"


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school day dragged on, Itachi didn't see much of his Sasuke or even Ino. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Ino since lunch. Even though her name got called out in one of his classes; but the teacher mentioned something under his breath about her _never _showing up. Itachi walked out of the school and found Sasuke hanging around with Hidan and Sasori by a tree. His eye roamed around the school yard in search for any sign of Ino but there was no luck. He did see Hidan wave at him.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, _hunting_ like old times?" Hidan winked and then laughed loudly. Itachi nodded his head with a slight smirk on his face.

Itachi, Hidan and Sasori were all sitting outside of Itachi's house. Hidan was smoking a cigarette and going on about how he couldn't believe that Itachi lived right next to Ino.

"It's a good thing I found out of this, I was already starting to think who lived in this house." He added before a yell cut him off. They all stood up out of impulse and looked around the trying to find out where it came from. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I don't know but it sounded like Ino's yell." Sasori added, looking over to Ino's empty looking house. Itachi watched the house carefully, waiting to see if there was going to be another scream and sure enough there was. The three boys all looked at each before running off to Ino's house.

"God damn it Kiba, stop it! People are gonna think I'm getting killed!" They heard Ino yell out loud and then slowed down to a walk. Once they got into Ino's gate they found her, Kiba, Sakura and another boy sitting on her porch. Kiba had something in his hands and was trying to throw it onto Ino, which caused her screaming. She noticed the three boys standing in her yard, looking very confused. "Oh, hey guys." She called out, pushing Kiba away from her.

"Why the fuck were you screaming? We thought you were getting murder!" Hidan asked her walking up to her porch. Sasori and Itachi followed behind him, Ino greeted them all with a smile and then started laughing.

"Sorry guys that was my fault. I found this dead spider, and well Ino hates spiders." He grinned and Ino slapped his arm.

"Oh, Itachi! This guy right here, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Ino walked over to the blonde haired boy, and carefully watched Kiba as she passed him. "Naruto this is Itachi Uchiha. He and his younger brother moved next door." Naruto stood up and cleaned his hands on his pants before shaking Itachi's hand. He had a wide smile on his face and he looked very happy.

"Great to meet ya!" Naruto said cheerfully. Itachi greeted him with a likewise. Ino sat down back in her seat, pulling out a cigarette from a small metal case. Itachi watched as he put it to her lips and lit it, sucking in the smoke and exhaling. He would only ever see guys smoking cigarettes, he never knew it could look so attractive from a girl.

"So what were you guys doing?" Ino asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Making a plan to kill someone." Hidan joked seriously. Ino laughed and then looked down at her lap and jumped out of her seat, screaming in terror. She would have fallen off the porch if it wasn't for Itachi's quick reactions. She had dropped her cigarette while trying to wipe off the dead spider off her lap.

"What the fuck Kiba!?" She screamed at him, throwing a planter towards him. He dodged it and it hit the wall behind him instead.

"I saw the opportunity and I took it!" He laughed out. Sakura and Naruto were laughing loudly with Kiba and Ino shot them both a look. They both stopped but couldn't hold back their laughter and continued.

"I'm sorry Ino but it was pretty funny. You should have seen your face when you saw it!" Sakura told her, still laughing. Ino noticed that Itachi was still holding on to her and she blushed slightly before getting up and walking inside her house. "Hey, were are you going?" Sakura chased her inside, leaving all the boys outside.

"That was genius." Naruto patted Kiba on the back. "Using her own nicotine addiction against her was priceless." Kiba gave a very cocky grin and started laughing again, along with Naruto and Hidan.

"Stupid mutt, asshole, piece of shit." Ino angrily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the counter. "I'll show him." She said when Sakura walked in. Her jaw dropped and she started laughing harder knowing what Ino was going to do to get back at Kiba. "I'll show him real good, that fucking mutt."

Sakura walked out of the house first, saying that Ino was looking for money to go buy a new pack of cigarettes because Kiba wasted her last one. He rolled his eyes and started laughing when Ino walked back outside. He could tell she had something hidden behind her back and he rose his eyebrow at her.

"Ino, what do you have behind your back?" He asked his tone a little worried. She started walking closer to him with a devilish smile on her face. "Ino, if you have what I think you have, I'm sorry. I thought it would have been funny!" Kiba pleaded.

"You don't fuck with me Inuzuka, you should know that by know."

"No, Ino please, I hate that thing!" Kiba stumbled up trying to get away from her but Sakura stood in the way. "Sakura you traitor." She smiled at him devilish and laughed.

"Sorry, but this is funnier than your prank." Kiba looked back at him and she had a newspaper rolled up in her hand. Kiba tried to run away like a dog but Ino pulled him back by his shirt. She hit him with the paper on the nose and on his paper, _hard_. Kiba yelped, fell to the ground and tried to crawl away.

"You want to act like a dog, then I'll treat you like one!" Ino told him hitting him harder with the paper.

"Damn it Ino that hurts!" Ino smacked his head one last time before she had enough with that. Kiba thought she was done, but he was far from being right. She pulled out a spray bottle and started squirting it in his face. Naruto and Sakura were laughing, along with Hidan and Sasori just had a smirk on his face but Itachi stood there confused while he watched Ino torment Kiba and him yelling for her to stop.

"Stop it that feels weird!" Kiba cried out. Ino shook her head and continued spraying water in his face until his hair was completely soaked. Kiba sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed, pouting at Ino angrily. "Are you done?" Ino shook her head and then sprayed him once more with a smile.

"Don't mess with me _mutt_." Ino told him, tossing the paper and empty spray bottle to the side.

"That name hurts me a lot Ino." Kiba pretended to be sad but it didn't affect Ino.

"Then why do you let me call you that?" Ino asked him with an arch in her eyebrow. "You love it when I call you that. Everyone knows it." Ino smirked, catching Itachi's eyes on her. She smiled at him and patted on Kiba's old seat for him to sit down and he did. He was still confused on way Ino did those things to Kiba, she really did treat him like a _dog_; but then it suddenly hit him, could Kiba really be one? He thought to himself. "Hey, what are you and your brother doing tonight?" Ino asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You guys should come over and have a drink with us." She touched his arm and Itachi looked down at it.

"I'm sorry but we have something very import-"

"I wasn't asking, I'm tell you to come over tonight." Ino cut him off. Her tone was sharp and demanding it shocked Itachi a little. He let out a sigh, Ino was the persistent kind, and she wasn't going to give up with unless Itachi said yes.

"Ino, Itachi really does have something important to do. Hidan, and I will not be able to make it either." Sasori said, trying to back up Itachi. Ino puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, you guys just don't want to hang out with me, I get it. I mean, you guys are friends who haven't see each other in a really long time." Sasori sighed he hated it when Ino got like this. She was only trying to play the guilt trick on them.

Itachi looked at Ino and then at Sasori. He pinched the bridge in his nose and sighed.

"Ino, don't get like this." Sasori told her. Ino gaped at him and then stood up, walking towards him.

"Sasori, why are you being so mean?" She asked him, pouting out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes at him. Ino felt Sasori tense when she touched his chest, and ran her hand down it. She looked at him for under her eyelashes and frowned. "I thought you cared about me Sasori. Why are you going to just leave me like that?" She placed her hand on his biceps. Sasori tried to keep his calm and cool composure but it was getting had with Ino being right there. There was a small blush forming on his face and looked away from Ino, trying to avoid her eyes that were piercing through his own. "Sasori?" The way she just said his name broke him. He let out a defeated sigh and looked up at Itachi, he face saying sorry. Ino grinned devilish, knowing she had just won. "So it's settled, you guys are going to stay right?" She clasped her hands together and happily walked back to her seat. "You're gonna have so much fun, more then what ever you had planned." She told Itachi grabbing his hands and holding it near her chest.

"Ino, leave them alone." A voice came from the gate of the fence. "If they have something planned then you can't keep them from doing what they have to do." Ino froze when she heard the guy's voice. Her expression changed from cheery to looks like she just saw a ghost. Her whole body had tensed, Itachi could feel from the way she was gripping onto his hand.

"Deidara, where the fuck have you been?" Hidan said, greeting him with a bro hug.

"I've been out of town." Deidara told him. Ino looked back at him and her heart sunk. She hadn't seen Deidara for almost _six months_. She tried to give him a smile but it somewhat failed. Her bottom lip was quivering and she had a lump in her throat. Deidara was Ino's ex, the only one she actually _felt_ something for. Their past was what made Ino the way she is right now. When they broke up it emotional scared her and she swore of dating, anything emotional with _anybody_, she cut all that off. It had hit her hard when he left her, and then he just disappeared for half a year and now he's standing right in front of her, in her _own_ yard. She wanted to scream, but being around him made her feel weak.

"It's nice to see you again, Ino."


End file.
